


reflections on of mice and men

by EBFT



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Analysis, Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBFT/pseuds/EBFT
Summary: several perspectives of different characters in of mice and men.
Relationships: George Milton & Lennie Small





	1. two diary entries from George‘s POV and Lennie's POV

June 1, Sunny  
We finally arrived atda bunkhouse afew days earlier. It’sa mall place just enough for me and Lennie to live. A pretty nice fellow introduced us to the boss. He said he have lived here for a long time. Then the boss came, he asked Lennie some tricky questions, but I managed ta move us through them. Felllas around here seems to think it is not usual that a man travel with another man, but Lennie an’t other man, he needs my help.  
Talking abou Lennie, something makes me uneasy. He kept starring at that girl. Curley’s girl. Look at him when that girl appeared! It was as if saliva is going to come out of his mouth. I wish he’d better not have the idea to tend her or something, that will be huge trouble for us. I should remind him of what he did back in Weed. He must not do that again.  
Tonight something bad happened earlier. The boss’ son, Curley, attacked Lennie. Lennie did nothing wrong, it was Curley who asked for trouble. I told Lennie to getum, but then he didn’t let go. Lennie always forgot to let go when he is scared. I toldum many times but he still forgets it. I can tell he did not know what to do, so I promised him that he is still going to tend the rabbits. I know it is not Lennie’s faught, Curley have only himself ta blame. Me and Lennie is still going to live together, and our dream will come true just in a few days.

June 1, Sunny (happy and sad)  
I finally have time to do this diary. I’ve been pretty busy these days, and I’d been though alot. I remember seeing a real pretty girl. She had red hair, big eyes, beautiful dress and I”d liketa hold her in my arms and tend her like a pup. She looked so alive, not like anything else in this ranch. But Lennie said I should not have ideas about her because she is Curley’s wife or something. I promised that, I’m not going to make any trouble for George, and I’ll remember that.  
Also, I was really really happy to hear George talk about our dreams! He told me about the rabbits again, I am sure I will have them in the near future, George told me I’m going to have them. Also, I remember we are going to have alota foods to eat. We can grow things ourselves and eatum! I love eating, especially the salmon George mentioned which seems so good. I’m going to work hard and bring George a lota things to eat. Imma gona make him the happiest person in the world.  
But… I did something wrong again. I think I hurt Curley. He is so mall and easy ta break. I don’t know how it happened but he came at me suddenly. My mind went blank and the only thing I could feel was the pain on my face. Then George saved, me, he said “getum” so I fought back. But then he cried out in pain and I really don’t know what to do. I didn’t do anything wrong, and George also said its not my faought. I don’t know how and why things happened, but I don't want it to appear again.  
  
  



	2. Candy found Curley's wife dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughts of Candy at the moment

I was just in the bar finding Lennie… I thought about what we can do for over place. The other gays were playing outside but I figured that Lennie would be in the bar. I came to tell him my ideas, but he was not there and I saw Curley’s wife, dead. I thought she was asleep at first, although I’m old, I’ve not seen many people died in the bar. Things goes will here, and nobody mess up with each other. I can’t imagine anyone actually killing Curley’s wife. She was a beautiful girl. She lay there motionless, half covered by hay and I thought she was asleep. When I came closer I found her neck was bent unnaturally---she was dead. Although there was no bruises on her, the fact that she is already in another wold is itself stunning. As soon I realised that she’s gone, a chill run down my back. An instant image of me lying there flashed on my mind, and my mind was not clear. I don’t know what to do, it was very quiet in the bar, and I can almost see her ghost leaping out her body, approaching me.  
She was not treated well when she was alive. She was always asked to go to somewhere else when she came to talk. We never even talked to her with respect and kindness because we were afraid that we will get into trouble. I can tell she’s lonely, I can tell. She had no friends, she lived away from her family and she tried to stop feeling lonely every day. The time when she is lying dead. The time when she is not talking, smiling and looking for Curley does not seem right. I myself always ask her to go too, and now I felt sorry for saying that.  
I suspect that Lennie is the killer. I’ve always thought that Lennie meant no harm to anyone, being as silly as he was. But that seems not to be true anyone. I should have known this the first day they arrived. Why do they leave the other place? Why George did not let him talk? He is not a person with a clear mind. I should have known that he is dangerous. Now I remember the time when Curley attacked Lennie. That strong guy hold Curley’s hand till every bone in his hand crushed. That shows he is a dangerous man. I should have known.  
And our dream…my dream of having a little place together with George and Lennie…will it still come true? Lennie is going to get in big trouble. They won’t let him go easily, especially Curley. He is going to be extremely angry when he see this. Maybe he is going to kill him. If he does, will George still have a little place with me? He is smart, but he also seems so close to Lennie, will he just abandon him? I guess not. Maybe just like Crook said, this is just a dream everyone have. It will never come true.  
  
  
  



	3. The first day they arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleeping scene...

Lennie tug his diary loosely under his pillow and drifted off to sleep. The fire between the two man turned slowly from red to orange as the wood underneath were eaten more and more by the fire. A little wind sometimes brought the fire up, sending sparkles to further away. These sparkles shined brightly at first, but before they reached the grass they all turn to pail ash again. The wind kept blowing, and a part of the fire was finally blown to the grass. It landed softly, adjusting the texture of the grass and died down as the wind pressed on it, giving it pressure that the sparkles cannot hold. After sometime, there were only sparkles twinkling like beasts’ eyes on the place where the fire once was.  
Hustling sound began to appear as a nose twinkled and appeared in front of a hole near Lennie’s feet. The nose turned left and right and then two glowing eyes came out. Then the body. It was a big black mouse, but not as huge under Lennie’s feet. The mouse crawled carefully on the back of Lennie’s sleeping bag and to the middle, searching for food. It had mistaken that Lennie was a hillock. Feeling the tickle of the mouse, Lennie laughed in his dream and turned around. The mouse was terrified that the mountain just moved and quickly got off Lennie’s sleeping bag like a flash. It shouted a few sharp shrieks to show its dissatisfaction and disappeared in the darkness.  
More animals begin to appear. Rabbits hopped out to look for fresh food. Without the moonlight they seemed like dark shadows wondering around, brining bad luck to the two people. Deer also came out. They always lean their head straight up, and ran when the two man moved in their sleep. Hundreds of eyes watched the two man in the dark, they were green, red, yellow and white；big, small, sharp and circular. They were the master of the night, but they all shelter themselves from the two sleeping man.   
In the middle of the night winds got stronger. It swirled and bellowed like the spirit of dragons. Animals turn back to their home avoiding it, making creepy hustling sounds. The two man wrapped the sleeping bag around them tighter, and shivered unconsciously under the strong wind. The night was black and noisy with the sound of the wind. Faraway mountains seemed like monsters watching the two shivering sleeping man. The night is long, and a new day awaits them.  
  



	4. Lennie’s journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lennie's diary

1937 June 28 Warm  
Today was a really long day. My legs are sore and my feet needs to relax a great deal. The muscles on my body feel like stones dragging me down in the bindle, but the bindle is covering my body cosily. I was happy to finally lie down and write my diary. The air feels nice and warm, and I can hear puppies barking far way. Maybe I will get a chance to pet then tomorrow, I will tell George about it. It is kind of hard to see my writing since the fire is dying down, so I will try to write faster.  
George is asleep, I can hear his calm breathing. He looks less sharp when he is asleep, and sometimes I think I will protect him with my life. He definitely needs me…while, enough about that, plenty of things happened during the day.  
I can still remember what happened in the evening. We arrived here, where I found a pound. I drank a lot since my lungs were burning that time. I also want George to drink more. I think maybe it is because we did walk a long way here. George said the bus driver sort of tricked us, but I don’t care because George can always take me to our destination. Our destination…Oh, no…not again…it is not a good feeling to not remember things that happened a while ago, but I think I just ain’t got the talent. I hope tomorrow I will remember it, or George will be mad at me again, and I don’t want to make his upset.  
One thing I didn’t forget is what I should do tomorrow. I should not say anything to the person I meet tomorrow. I promised George I will not say anything and I will keep my promise because I’m his good boy. George is always right about everything. And guess what, I didn’t forget that I should hid in the bush. George told me that when I meet trouble I should hid in the bush and wait for him to come for me, but I will not get in any trouble. George said he will not let me tend the rabbits if I get into trouble. Again, I will not say a word tomorrow, and I will not get into trouble.  
Talking about George, he was a bit mean to me today. He throw my mouse away twice. The mouse was small and soft and it will not bit him, but he through it away twice. I just want to pet it, it does not harm to anybody. Sometimes George is really mean to animals. But as remedy---I know he will always comfort me in some way---he told me the story about our future again, about the rabbits! We are going to have a house together and he promised to give me many rabbits to tend! I will have red rabbits, green rabbits and blue rabbits all inside our house and we will raise them together, and I can’t wait to go to the future! I am tired so I am going to sleep. Good night diary.  



End file.
